hiddensunfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubbles
Bubbles '''is a she-cat with beautiful pure snow white pelt, with silver flecks on her back that look like sparckles under the sunlight or moonlight and ice-blue eyes. History In the Hidden Spirit Series Dark Sun : She has a newborn kit that is described to have black pelt. She thinks about her kit's father and how much she looks just like him, making her guess her kit's eye colour and therefore naming her Sunny. Though she seems to be hidding something from her, she teaches her a lot seems to be very loving and extremely caring. Sunny convinces her to take her to the Twolegplace. When they get there, she shows her around, like as if she's been there before. They encounter trouble; Daphne, Draco, and Magnet. She defends Sunny and ends up badly hurt, bleeding on the ground as Sunny described it. When some Twolegs come and get Sunny in a box she disappears and is said to be dead. Hard Times : Bubbles doesn't make an appearance in this story, she is described as dead. But her past is revealed by a story told by her life-long best friend, Nala. She used to live in the forest with her parents. But one day her parnets came upon a Twoleg poison and became very sick, and knowing that they would soon die they took Bubbles to the Twolegplace where she would be able to survive. Bubbles loved them very much and many nights she cried abotu how much she missed them and wanted them with her. She was only a kit back then. Bubbles now named Lady became really good friends with a kittpet named Nala. Nala described he rmother as very outgoing and courageous. Not really thinking about the concequences and just trying new things. But Lady was always sad about her parents, even as much as she acted happy aroudn others, deep inside Nala knew she was suffering. But one day, a new cat -a tom from the wild- came along. Everyone hated him because he was never truly friandly and dangerous. But Lady befriended him even if Nala warned her not to get close to this warriorcat that lived wildy in the forest, and eventually fell in love. Nala thinks that what attracted her the most is the fact that he lived in the forest just like she used to. But he had to leave and her Twolegs tied her up so she wouldn't leave either. He promised her that he woudl come back but he didn't and when her Twolegs let her free it was too late and she was long time pregnant, btu she stiill left and never came back to the Twolegplace. Changing Hearts : She is mentioned by Sunny when she talked baout her to Strike. Strike told Sunny that she would have been very proud of everything Sunny had done and that she's always watching over her. Sunny also remembered how she had a vision abotu her mother being in dangered before it happened and how it had been her fault that she didn't warn Bubbles. Left To Stay : Bubbles is the narrator for the Prologue. She says how much her kit looks like the father. Her eyes. Her pelt. She woudl always be a memory of him. But life hadn't gone as planned. She had been selfish to fall in love with a cat she could never be with. She was mad with herself that her kit will never grow up to know and look up to her father. She wishe don how her kit would meet him someday and they woudl be the happiest family ever. A threesome. In Role Playing Sites The FeatherClans: FinchClan : She is a warrior, now queen named Bubblespark. She gives brith to Hiddenkit, thanks to Cinnamon and Indigostar. She's always proud of all the things Hiddenkit accomplishes, specially when she becomes an apprentice. Family Members : '''Dame: Glacia : Sire: Avalanche : Mate: Unknown yet... : 'Daughter: 'Hiddensun Personality She is described as very outgoing and not afraid of anything or carrying about the consequences as a young cat. She has always been very sad about what happened to her parents and always tried hiding her pain by being always happy aroudn others and bringing them joy. As she fell in love, she became more mature especially when ''he ''left her and she had a kit. She became caring and always taught Sunny everythign she could about life and survival. Category:She-cat Category:Sunny's Characters